


Thinking about Basketball

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All copyrights to him, Also not a fanfic, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Song in my pov, Song revision, Thinking Out Loud, To the tune of, changed lyrics, not a song fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Song revision in the tune of Ed Sheeran's Thinking out loud. Of course, dedicated to my ultimate OTP Aokaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is not a fanfic! ovo

When your lights dont work like they used to before.  
they're in love but they dont realize it.  
They can only think about finding a rival.  
Or beating GOM in what they do best.

  
Cause' baby they're, Mmm, Bakagami And Ahomine!  
And baby love, mmm, was never on their minds, till' they met in a street court yeah!  
And they're thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.  
Maybe just by seeing them in the zone  
"Well, me - I fall in love with you every single match"  
"And I just wanna tell you I am, gonna take you on anytime--

  
don't think this is over yet!  
We can still play anytime you want I guess."  
And he grins like there's nothing wrong.  
Im thinking basketball wise.  
Maybe, they found love right in the court.

  
When he grows Grouchy and old as a policeman in the streets.  
And his lover the fireman, a housewife indeed.  
When they cant play their sport as well as back then  
Mmm..  
They know they'll still love each other the same.

  
"Cause' baby you'll, be, my rival worthy, of only me  
and Bakagami—“ "Hey!"  
“-my Maji tenshi, will forever be!"  
They’re thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.  
Maybe it's a part of a plan,  
Well, let's just keep on shipping them till they're canon yay!  
Oh wait, aren't they in the manga?

  
That, right, now  
They'll be playing a one on one.  
Till' the dawn of the sunset comes into play.  
Intertwine their hands on the ball.  
Thinking out loud.  
“Maybe, we found love right in the court.”

  
La la la la la la la la la

  
So, right, now  
They'll be playing a one on one.  
Till' the dawn of the sunset comes into play.  
(Basketball) Intertwine their hands with the ball.  
Thinking out loud.  
“Maybe, we found love right in the court.  
So baby, we found love right in the zone.  
And we found love with basketball.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making it in Kuroko's pov but oh well~


End file.
